UHShe (Season 6)
The sixth season of ''UHShe, ''also known as UHShe Holiday '16, consist of nine episodes; it premiered on December 13th, 2016 and ended on December 29th, 2016. This season introduced no newcomers, and 15 veterans, lowering the roster to 15 participants. Production Season 6 of UHShe was hosted and organized by StacyPlays and BeaTheCraftian on the BanterUHC Server. The intro was made by EnderFarts. The song used is Pucker Up by Jingle Punks. Each player starts off with five pieces of Pumpkin Pie, a boat, as well as one Golden Apple (renamed as Peppermint Apples). The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 16 minutes long, like the previous seasons. Episodes Main article: List of UHShe (Season 6) episodes '' ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants ''For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants '' Elimination Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia *The break between Seasons 5 & 6 is the shortest to date, with only 44 days separating the two seasons. *It is the first season that did not debut on a Sunday. ** The season was likely pre-recorded on December 4th, 2016 (December 5th in Bee and Kaleidow's time zone). *Season 6 is the first season to not include any newcomers. *This season was possibly the most secret of them all, as there were little to no hints given by participants about an upcoming season prior to the release. *According to Stacy, Mumble was almost used this season. Mumble Confirmation *It is the first season to not be played on Minecraft Version 1.8. **Instead, it is played in Version 1.10. *Cybernova was the first to take damage. *As per usual, every previous contestant was invited to participant, but many couldn't make it. **According to Bea, Shubble was intending to participate in this season, but couldn't because she was away with family. Shubble Confirmation Shubble Confirmation 2 **Seri was very sick during the recording and had to miss out. Seri Confirmation **Cheridet had work obligations and couldn't make the recording. Cheri Confirmation **Meghan was in Asia during filming. Meghan Confirmation *This is the first season where Aureylian was not killed by a player. *This is Piper's final season in UHShe, due to her no longer being interested in Minecraft.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-fkZK064z0 Piper's departure] *Banoffee was the last person to take damage. *This season featured many patterns continuing throughout previous seasons. *Pip3r drew first blood. This is her second time doing so. * This is the first season in which Mousie has landed a hit on an opponent. ** This is the 2nd time Bea, MK, Bee and Stacy died to RealSquig. *** MK and Squig have killed each other for the last three seasons. ** This is also the 2nd time Pip3r died to Ashley. ** AshleyMariee was killed by Squig in the last 3 seasons in a row. ** It is the third consecutive season where both Squig and Stacy placed in the top four. * Banoffee got her first kill this season. ** Banoffee has also got her first season's win. *** Banoffee also got revenge on RealSquig for killing her in the last season. * This Season had the least amount of uploaded after calls, with only five. * This season is tied with season 4 for Stacy's highest placing. * This is the only season in which one of the skins used is barefoot, that being Stacy's. * In Stacy's thumbnail for episode 2, her right leg is flipped. * This is the only Christmas season that has an episode on Christmas Day. Gallery UHShe 6 - Minecraft.png UHShe 6 - UHC.png UHShe 6 - Organized.png UHShe 6 - Stacy.png UHShe 6 - Hosted.png UHShe 6 - Bea.png UHShe 6 - Ashley.png UHShe 6 - Aurey.png UHShe 6 - Bano.png UHShe 6 - Britt.png UHShe 6 - Cybernova.png UHShe 6 - Bee.png UHShe 6 - Kaleidow.png UHShe 6 - MK.png UHShe 6 - Mousie.png UHShe 6 - Netty.png UHShe 6 - Piper.png UHShe 6 - Salem.png UHShe 6 - Squig.png UHShe 6 - Polar Bears.png UHSheSeason6Logo.png References Category:UHShe Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Category:Ended series